


Snowflakes in June

by colazitron



Series: 2017 December Holiday Fic Countdown [5]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-11 03:21:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12926244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colazitron/pseuds/colazitron
Summary: Jonas and Isak spend a snowy afternoon at Durmstrang.





	Snowflakes in June

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I am in no way affliliated with the characters depicted herein or their creators. I made all of this up and am sharing it for fun.
> 
> For anon

When Isak was still a little kid, Mamma used to make snowflakes dance for him in the air. He's pretty sure it's because she had to bribe him to go out into the cold in the winter, but what he remembers is only the snowflakes. She'd spell out his and Pappa's and Mamma's names as soon as he could read them, or just gently whirl them around him to make him shriek with laughter when they swirled in strange shapes and brushed up against his nose and cheeks. Isak vividly remembers the feeling of snowflakes falling over him like gentle, cool kisses when Mamma woke him on his birthday in June with a wide smile on her face. Pappa would be watching from the door to Isak's bedroom, holding a small cake in his hands.

Isak loves snow.

So even when the other students complain that for being a magical castle, Durmstrang sure is drafty as fuck and should really by rights not be as cold as it gets in the winter, Isak doesn't get as down as them. Sure, the long nights suck, and Isak craves just a glimpse of the sun as much as anyone, but he knows how to bundle up warm and find fun where there's only endless white around the grounds.

“Okay, show me again,” Jonas says, wand clutched in his brand new dark blue mitten.

“Alright, hang on,” Isak says, shuffles closer to Jonas' side and holds his own wand out far in front of him so Jonas can see the way swishes it through the air. “I think you just have to do it a bit more gently. Think snow.”

“'Think snow', really? For a snow spell?” Jonas mocks, but takes a deep breath and relaxes his shoulders before he tries again. His movement is a lot softer that time.

“I think you've got it!” Isak says. “Try it, come on.”

This time when Jonas mutters the incantation, the tip of his wand spits out a few wet, white pieces of slop.

Jonas watches them drop unceremoniously to the floor and then shrugs to himself.

“Well. Better than nothing,” he says, and turns to Isak to grin.

Isak can't help but laugh.

“Show me again?” Jonas asks, still grinning.

“Sure. Watch,” Isak says, straightening out his arm again, but Jonas shakes his head.

“No, I mean, just show me what it looks like,” he ammends.

“Oh.”

I sak turns so he's facing Jonas instead. His cheeks go a little hot with how Jonas looks at him with so much expectation written all over his face, but if Jonas should point it out he'll just blame it on the cold and the odd gust of wind.  He met Jonas the first day at Durmstrang when they'd been dropped off in front of what was going to be their bedroom with the words “Valtersen, Vasquez, this one's yours”. Jonas' now wild, growing every-which-way curls had been trimmed neatly then, and Isak's own blond hair had fallen in waves down to his shoulders when now it barely touches his ears.

Fast forward four years and Isak and Jonas are the best of friends. If Isak occasionally catches himself blushing when Jonas looks at him, or looking at the spattering of freckles on Jonas' shoulders a little too long, that's nothing. It's not important. Important is that even though their friend circle has expanded significantly over the years, no one has ever come close to replacing Jonas, and no one has ever come close to replacing Isak either.

So Isak brings his wand up and lets the spell fall from his mouth with practised ease,  making snowflakes dance around Jonas and settle in the dark brown of his hair, the tip of his nose to make him go cross-eyed. He even tries to make them build a snowman in Jonas' upturned palm, but it ends up more than just a little lopsided.

Jonas still stares with wide-eyed wonder, joy twinkling in his warm brown eyes. Isak's toes are more than a little frosty, and his nose is doing that thing where every movement makes it feel like your nose is going to get stuck one of these days with how slow it feels, but he doesn't think he could ever truly be cold if he got to look at Jonas' eyes filled with so much happiness.

“I can't believe you spent the Christmas break learning new spells, but this is amazing,” Jonas says, watching the attempted snowman in his hand crumble and finally looking up at Isak again.

Isak blushes again. It's not made any better when Jonas slings an arm around his shoulders and pulls him in.

“Shall we go back inside? I think I'm about to turn into a snowflake myself.”

Isak nods and moves with Jonas automatically, falling into step beside him.

“That's probably a good idea, yeah,” he says.

In their room, Jonas lights the fire in the fireplace with a flick of his wand before undoing the clasp of his thick cloak.  Isak follows suit, only realising now that his teeth are chattering a little. It must make a sound, because Jonas looks over at him, shoulders hunched against the cold air that suddenly creeps in and laughs a little.

“Are you as cold as I am?”

“I'm frozen through,” Isak confirms, wriggling his toes in the vain hope that it somehow might increase circulation there and help warm them back up.

“Fuck, how long were we out? I swear it wasn't that cold today,” Jonas says.

“Too long, apparently,” Isak says, and then grabs the duvet off his bed to wrap around his shoulders.

Jonas does one better and slips into bed, pulling the duvet up to his nose.

“Bring your duvet and join me,” Jonas says. “It'll be warmer with both of us in one bed.”

“Um,” Isak says, but can't find a reason to decline. “Okay.”

He spreads his own duvet on top of Jonas' and then slips underneath both of them, wriggling closer to Jonas until he can feel the heat rolling off his body. They're definitely going to get warm like this. If only because the way Isak's cheeks glow could probably warm the entire castle.

Jonas smiles at him and then suddenly there's Jonas hand bumping into his arm and following the line of it until he can grab Isak's hand and loosely hold it in his own. Jonas squeezes once and Isak squeezes back for lack of a better idea how to respond.

“Warmer?” Jonas asks, and Isak nods, the sound of his hair moving against the pillow somehow sounding louder than Jonas' voice just did.

“Good,” Jonas says with a smile, and Isak smiles back again, ducking his head a little to get the sudden fluttering in his belly under control.

When he looks back up, the smile slips from Jonas' face, expression going serious and even a little anxious. Isak feels his own brows pull tight in worried confusion at the sight, biting at his lips anxiously as he wonders if he should say something before Jonas grins again. Isak has no idea what's happening.

“You're cute, Isak,” Jonas says, biting his lip too now but smile still bright on his face.

Isak feels like everything in his body just – stopped. Like he doesn't even physically exist as he tries to process that information. He's – cute? Like a baby animal? Or like someone Jonas wants to--?

“What?”

Jonas shrugs, smile going sheepish and his grip on Isak's hand tightening.

“I don't know,” he says. “Just sometimes you bite your lip or smile in a way and-- I don't know. You're just cute.”

Isak's heartbeat comes back with a vengeance, hammering away inside his chest, making  his blood rush in his ears and flush his cheeks.

Jonas is blushing a bit too now, but it might just be that it's getting really warm underneath both their duvets with them lying as close as they are. He looks a bit uncertain, but he's still smiling and Isak still has no idea what's happening.

“Cute like…?” he asks, waiting for Jonas to fill in the blank.

Instead, Jonas shrugs, blush going a bit brighter. Isak thrills at the sight of it.

“Just cute,” Jonas says.

The longer Isak just looks at Jonas, the more Jonas starts to fidget under his gaze. But he doesn't pull his hand back, and he doesn't look away.

“Okay,” Isak finally says. And then adds, clinging harder to Jonas' hand, “You're cute too.”

The unsure smile on Jonas' face blooms into something more solid and then suddenly they're giggling,  holding on to each others' hands like a lifeline. The light in Jonas' eyes makes Isak feel brave suddenly and he rolls over to reach for his wand on his own bedside table, arm stretching so he doesn't have to let go of Jonas' hand.

“Hang on,” he says when he scoots back over closer to Jonas, settling in next to him so their shoulders are touching.

Jonas lets go of his hand but holds on to his jumper instead, and Isak channels all the warmth spreading into  every last inch of his body into the spell, drawing his wand through the air and making tiny snow flakes quietly fall down towards them. He's definitely not cold anymore.

  


** The End **

  


**Author's Note:**

> Come prompt me on [my tumblr](http://fille-lioncelle.tumblr.com/ask).


End file.
